Episode 19/Plot
The episode opens with Yui helping Yuma in his garden. Yuma suddenly asks Yui about Shu, and she instantly replies that Shu is the eldest son of the Sakamaki family. Her answer shocks Yuma and he asks her if she's joking with him, because he already knows that Shu is the eldest son and he calls her an airhead. What he meant was; what ''kind ''of person is Shu. Yui tells Yuma what she knows about Shu so far; he always listens to music and he doesn't talk much. Flashbacks from the first season are shown of Shu as Yui also mentions that he sleeps a lot even at home. Yuma isn't that surprised and he comments on how Shu really is a 'Neet' (what Yuma calls Shu). He then brushes it off and walks away, leaving Yui in the garden. Unbeknownst to Yui, Ruki has been watching her through the window. He asks his brothers if there were any signs of the 'awakening', but Kou says that nothing has happened at all. The same goes for Azusa as well. Kou points out that they're always sucking Yui's blood and he asks Ruki if what they're doing is not enough. The scene then changes to a flashback of a young Ruki (when he was still a human) running through the forest at night with his brothers. They have just escaped the orphanage. He turns around and tells them that they can't stop, they have to keep going. Gunshots are heard and the scene changes to a room in the orphanage where an injured Ruki is sprawled on the ground while surrounded by three of the orphanage workers. One of them asks him if he was the one who planned the escape and he taunts Ruki, calling him an 'aristocrat who has fallen to disgrace'. Ruki says nothing as he glares at them, and another comments on how he has that usual cheeky glare. He tells Ruki that he will brand him as punishment, so that he won't ever make that mistake again. Ruki is then heard screaming as he gets branded. Sometime later, Ruki is still lying on the ground and close to death when Karlheinz appears before him. Karlheinz says something and he offers his hand to Ruki, which he happily accepts. The flashback ends and Ruki reminds his brothers that Karlheinz (addressing him as 'that man') gave them another chance at life. He then says with things going the way they are; they will end up disappointing him. At school, an anemic Yui is walking up the stairs until she misses one of the steps, causing her to trip and fall backwards. Yuma appears from behind and catches her. He asks her why she's staggering around like that and if it's because of her anemia. When Yui falls against his chest, Yuma promptly lifts her into his arms. This startles Yui, but Yuma tells her to quiet down and to stop squiggling. He also tells her to hold on tight if she doesn't want to fall as he starts to descend the stairs. Yui asks where they're going, but Yuma says he doesn't know and she should be quiet when she is being carried. As they turn a corner, they spot Shu sleeping in the corridor. Yuma gets irritated and he orders Shu to move, but he is ignored. Yuma shouts at Shu to move again and slams his foot against the wall right next to Shu's head. This awakens him and upon seeing Yui, Shu comments on how she jumped to another man when he thought she had disappeared. Yuma orders him to move, telling him he's in the way, but Shu says that he was here first. This annoys Yuma. He suddenly smirks and he confirms to Shu that Yui once belonged to them, right? This confuses Yui and Yuma suddenly bites her neck. As he sucks her blood, she quietly whimpers that it hurts. Yuma then places Yui back on the ground and he bites her again. Seeing this, Shu sighs then gets up and walks away. When Yui asks Yuma why he suddenly bit her, he replies that he wanted some of her blood, to make it clear to Shu who she belongs to. With a smirk he adds that he also wanted to show the aristocrats that they don't get everything they want. Elsewhere, Shu is walking down the corridor and a flashback is shown of a young Shu in the forest, sitting by the river. A human boy (Yuma then Edgar) approaches him and asks Shu what he is doing. His presence startles Shu and the boy comments on his clothes and he asks him if he is an aristocrat. He tells him that an aristocrat wouldn't normally be out here and he asks him if he is lost. Shu doesn't know how to respond, but the boy soon brushes it off saying that he doesn't seem like a bad guy. He then reaches into his bag and pulls out two apples. He hands one to Shu while he eats the other. With a smile, the boy proudly tells Shu that he grew the apples himself. Shu gets up and thanks the boy for the apple. The boy introduces himself as Edgar and he asks Shu for his name. The flashback ends and Shu quietly murmurs the name Edgar, but then says that there's no way it's real. Unbeknownst to Shu, Reiji has been watching him from afar. He comments on how he had never expected that Yuma would be alive, then wonders how Yuma became a vampire. Meanwhile, Yui returns to the Mukami mansion and is on her way back to her room when she bumps into Ruki. He suddenly grabs her arm and pulls her towards him. Yui cringes as Ruki leans into her neck, but he freezes. He pulls back and Yui asks him if something wrong. Ruki doesn't say anything, then releases her and walks away. Once in his room, Ruki quietly exclaims to himself that he and his brothers are incapable of becoming "Adam". However, he quickly changes his mind and says that they ''have ''to become "Adam". The episode ends here. Category:Plot